Actor
English Etymology From , (cognate with Ancient Greek , from ). Pronunciation * Noun # a person who performs in a theatrical play or film # one who acts; a doer # one who takes part in a situation # An advocate or proctor in civil courts or causes. # One who institutes a suit; plaintiff or complainant. # (policy debate) One who enacts a certain policy action. # The entity that performs a role (in use case analysis). Synonyms * (person who performs in a theatrical play or film): actress (female), performer, player * (one who acts): doer * (one who takes part): participant * (advocate in civil courts or cases): * (a plaintiff): complainant, plaintiff * (one who enacts a policy action) * (entity performing a role in use case analysis): role Derived terms * straight actor * voice actor Translations * Afrikaans: , * Albanian: , * Arabic: * Armenian: * Bosnian: , * Bulgarian: , * Catalan: , * Chechen: артист * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: , * Czech: , * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: , * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: , * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: leikari (a man), leikkona (a woman) * Italian: , * Japanese: , , * Kashubian: teatrownik * Korean: ( ) * Latin: * Maltese: , , * Norwegian: * Polish: * Portuguese: actor , actriz (Portugal); ator , atriz (Brazil) * Romanian: , * Russian: , , , * Scottish Gaelic: cluicheadair , cleasaiche , ban-chleasaiche , ban-chluicheadair * Serbian: , * Sinhala: නළුවා /නිළිය ,රංගන ශිල්පියා /රංගන ශිල්පිනිය , * Slovak: , * Slovene: , * Sotho: * Spanish: , * Swedish: , , * Telugu: * Vietnamese: * Albanian: aktor , aktore , bërës , bërëse * Bulgarian: * Chechen: артист * Finnish: tekijä, toimija * French: , * German: Handelnde * Hungarian: cselekvő * Italian: attore , attice * Maltese: * Polish: * Russian: деятель (d'éjat'el) * Scottish Gaelic: cluicheadair , cleasaiche , ban-chleasaiche , ban-chluicheadair * Slovak: činiteľ * Swedish: * Bulgarian: * Chechen: артист * Finnish: * French: , * Romanian: * Russian: * Slovak: * Telugu: పాత్రధారి (pātradʰāri) * Bulgarian: * : aktoro * : actor Related terms * act * acting * action * actress * actual * transaction Anagrams * * Croat ---- Galician Noun # actor Related terms * actriz Category:gl:People ---- Latin Etymology Agent noun formed from , perfect passive participle of . Noun # doer # actor (person who performs in a theatrical play or movie) Inflection Related terms * āctiō * āctus * agitō Descendants * English: * French: ---- Portuguese Noun actor # actor (person who performs in a theatrical play or movie) See also actriz ---- Romanian Noun # actor Declension Category:ro:Occupations ---- Spanish Pronunciation * Noun # actor (person who performs in a theatrical play or movie) Derived terms * actor voz * actriz voz Related terms * acción * acto * actuar Category:Occupations Category:es:Occupations ar:actor de:actor et:actor el:actor es:actor eo:actor fa:actor fr:actor gl:actor ko:actor io:actor id:actor ie:actor it:actor kn:actor ku:actor hu:actor ml:actor nl:actor ja:actor no:actor pl:actor pt:actor ro:actor ru:actor simple:actor fi:actor sv:actor ta:actor te:actor tr:actor vi:actor zh:actor